April Mop
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: April Mop memiliki sejuta kenangan berharga didalamnya. For us, is not just a joke day, but a sweetness day! RnR! Special for April Mop :D


**April Mop**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, of course.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

><p>Hai, namaku Hermione, Hermione Weasley. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian kaget? Aku memang menikah dengan Ron Weasley, salah satu sahabat ku 17 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa, apa ada yang salah? Akan jauh lebih konyol dan tidak masuk akal jika aku menikah dengan Blaise Zabini, kan? Atau, Draco Malfoy? Yang satu itu pasti sudah sangat tidak mungkin!<p>

Oke, oke, hentikan. Kalian tau? Muka kalian konyol sekali! April Mop! Yang benar saja, aku tak mungkin menikah dengan Ron. Namaku Hermione Malfoy, haha, kali ini bukan lelucon, aku serius, aku benar-benar seorang Malfoy! Kau mau tau ceritanya? Ini semua berawal dari April Mop!

**Tahun ke 2**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor sepi Hogwarts. Well, mungkin karena sudah mau jam malam, dia mungkin tak ingin mendapat detensi. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Hai"

"Kau, apa maumu, Malfoy?" geram gadis kecil itu.

"Santai sedikit lah, Granger!" sang Malfoy itu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dingin Hogwarts.

"Belum puas kah kau mengataiku dengan kata 'Mudblood' itu, hah?" tanya sang gadis.

"Belum" jawab sang Malfoy.

Tanpa sadar, permata bening mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan sang Malfoy itu, tapi ia kalah cepat, si malfoy itu sudah menahannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Granger, santailah sedikit" katanya santai, sedangkan si Granger hanya melihatnya tajam.

"Hei, kau tak tau April Mop, ya? Perayaan bodoh dari kalanganmu. Apa kau sudah melupakannya karena terlalu banyak membaca, eh Granger?" tanyanya, entah benar atau salah, si Granger menangkap sedikit nada kekhawatiran, sedikit!

"Darimana kau tau April Mop? Bukankah kau najis dengan segala hal berbau Muggle? Seharusnya kau juga sudah terkenal penyakit dari alergimu terhadap Muggle saat ini karena memegang tanganku!" sindir si Granger itu dengan ketus.

"Aku punya maksud baik untuk mengajakmu berteman, Granger, tapi sepertinya kau tak mau" dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione pun tertawa tapi langsung dibekap oleh Draco. "Jangan tertawa sekeras itu, nanti Filch mengetahui kita" bisik Draco, oh baiklah, si Malfoy itu adalah Draco, Draco Malfoy.

"Baik, baik" Hermione menjawab masih dengan kikikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Baik, kita berteman." Dan sebuah janji kelingking terikrar malam itu.

.

**Tahun ke 3**

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau memukulku kemarin, huh?" tanya seorang pemuda, mengelus-elus hidungnya.

"Itu kesalahanmu! Mulutmu, tak bisakah kau menjaga stiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu?" balas seorag gadis dengan nada berapi-api.

"Tapi tak seharusnya juga kau menonjokku, Granger!" sang pemuda tak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu tetap salahmu, Draco Malfoy!"

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau menonjokku, Hermione Jean Granger"

"Tak bisa, pokoknya itu salahmu!"

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau menonjokku!"

"Tapi itu tetap salahmu!"

"Tapi tetap tak seharusnya kau menonjokku!"

"Kita berhenti berteman!"

Dan keadaan menjadi sunyi, sunyi sekali. Tak ada suara sekecil apapun yang terdengar. Mereka terdiam layaknya patung, tetapi ada yang berbeda dari sang pemuda, seketika badannya, wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"K-ka-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" jawab sang pemuda dingin, dan berlalu. Ketika jarak antara mereka hampir jauh, sang gadis pun berteriak dari belakang.

"APRIL MOP, MALFOY!"

Dan sepanjang hari mereka berkejar-kejaran di Hutan Terlarang.

.

**Tahun ke 5**

"Ada apa sih dengan kau ini?"

"Tak apa"

"Oh ayolah, Malfoy. Kita sudah berteman 3 tahun, aku tau kau sedang ada masalah"

"Jangan sok tau, Miss Know-It-All"

"Malfoy!"

"Kau sungguh ingin tau?"

"Hm?"

"Itu semua karena kau! Taukah kau selama ini aku cemburu! Kau dekat sekali dengan si Pothead dan Weaselbee itu! Pada tahun ke 4 kau malah berdansa dengan Viktor Krum, tak memberi tauku apa-apa dan setelahnya kau tak mengatakan apa-apa layaknya itu bukan suatu kejadian yang terjadi! Dan kini kau lebih perhatian kepada mereka, bukan aku, aku cemburu, granger, C. E. M. B. U. R. U!" jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione tercengang, terpaku diam di tempat, masih tak percaya.

"K-k-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku bercanda, aku memang punya masalah, tapi tak penting juga."

Seketika itu juga air mata Hermione meleleh, ia kemudian berlari ke Hutan Terlarang, Draco mengejarnya dan lalu menangkapnya dan langsung memeluknya, Hermione meronta.

"Hei, hei, April Mop! Kenapa kau emosian begini sih?" tanyanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Hermione, menatap Hermione dalam-dalam.

"Aku berbohong jika aku bilang aku tidak cemburu, I love you, will you be my girl?"

Untuk kesekiannya Hermione terkesiap, dan langsung memeluk Draco erat-erat. "Yes, I will" bisiknya, dan sejak saat itu, dunia hanya milik mereka! How sweet them!

.

**Tahun ke 6**

"Draco, kau yakin?"

"Bagaimana lagi, Mione? Aku tak mungkin menolaknya, nyawa ibuku akan terancam!"

"Tapi kau bisa bergabung dengan Orde, Drakkie!"

"Hermy, itu tak segampang yang kau kira"

Tantu saja kalian tidak akan percaya jika kubilang tak terjadi adegan yang mengharukan sekarang. Sangat menyedihkan, menyedihkan sekali melihat mereka, yang kini tengah berpelukan, seakan-akan tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Apa kau habis di Cruciatus lagi oleh makhluk itu?"

"Well, ya"

"Oh my pity Drakkie" Hermione makin menguatkan pelukannya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jaga dirimu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik, kita putuskan hubungan kita, aku tak mau kau juga terancam"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah"

Dan Hermione pun pergi meninggalkan Draco sendirian disana, "April Mop" bisiknya di kesunyian.

.

**After War**

"Drakkie!"

Draco hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, ia masih ditempat yang sama, di Hutan terlarang, sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pohon. Hermione menghampirinya. Kini mereka mengulang tahun ke 7 mereka, mereka pun telah berpacaran kembali. Semua terlihat lebih indah dari kemarin.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Entah bagaimana aku harus memulainya, ini, sangat sukar untuk dikatakan"

"Me-memangnya, apa yang ingin kau katakana, Drakkie?"

"Hermy" nadanya melemah, lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Hermione, "Sepertinya, hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Orang tuaku tak menyetujui kita, aku akan di jodohkan" terdengar sekali kekecewaan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau tak seriuskan, Draco? Iya kan?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Sayangnya, ini benar, Hermy"

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau akan memperjuangkan hubungan kita! Kau bilang kita harus selalu bersama! Tapi apa? Apa buktinya!"

"Maafkan aku, Hermy, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun juga"

Hermione jatuh terduduk, lemah, segalanya tenaganya lenyap, layaknya habis terserang dementor. Semuanya telah hilang melayang, Draco menangkap tubuhnya, memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hermy, andai ada cara lain, aku akan melakukannya, untukmu. Tapi, kurasa ini cara yang terbaik untuk melamarmu"

"Eh?" Hermione menarik diri, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Draco.

"Ya benar, April Mop, Hermy! Sebenarnya aku ingin," lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang indah, dan membukanya, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione menutup mulutnya, seperti saat ia ditembak oleh Draco, ia memeluk Draco dan berkata, "Yes I will".

…~…

Jadi, kalian sekarang sudah tau kan? Bagi aku dan Draco, April Mop memiliki makna lebih, bukan sekadar saling melempar lelucon dan berkata April Mop setelahnya. Kami selalu melakukan tradisi itu stiap tahun, tak terkecuali sekarang. Dia baru saja memberiku sebuah kalung berlian yang indah setelah berpura-pura apa yang telah terjadi pada tanggal ini sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan kini, aku sedang memandang pemandangan inidah, gemerlap bintang-bintang di angkasa dari beranda kamarku, bersama suamiku, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tak masuk? Aku sudah mengantuk, lagi pula hawanya dingin sekali. Besok kita harus mengantar Jonathan dan Rosemary ke King's Cross, Hermy"

"Aku tau"

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku melamarmu, tak terasa kini Rosemary sudah akan masuk Hogwarts"

"Hm"

"Menurutmu, Nona Malfoy itu akan masuk asrama mana?"

"Slytherin, oh ayolah, Drakkie, kau sudah tau betapa liciknya dia"

"Haha, benar, aku tak menyangka Jonathan malah masuk Gryffindor, untung saja Dad tak punya penyakit jantung"

"Sama, aku tak menyangka duplikatmu malah berbeda jauh denganmu dalam hal sifat"

"Hey, begitu juga yang terjadi pada Rosemary, kan?"

Aku menikmati setiap detikku dengannya, didekatnya, dalam dekapannya, mendengar detakan jantungnya, dan hembusan nafasnya. Tenang, nyaman, damai, itulah yang kurasakan.

"Apa kau tau Jasmine? Anak Ron dan Lavender?"

"Aku tau, ada apa dengan anak Weasley itu?"

"Jonathan naksir dengan dia"

"Ap-apa? Itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Tidak boleh, Hermy, dia itu anak seorang Weasley!"

"Dan aku seorang 'Mudblood', Drakkie!"

"Itu, itu beda Hermy baby"

"Tidak, itu sama!"

"Tidak, tidak, itu berbeda! Kenapa Jonathan tak menyukai Lily, atau anak Weasley yang lain selain dari Weaselbee yang itu, atau Muggle mungkin, argh!"

"Ada apa sih dengan kau ini? Apa salahnya jika Jonathan naksir anaknya Ron? Tak ada yang salah!"

"Tapi aku tak suka!"

"Kau tak adil!"

"Eh?"

"Daddymu saja merelakanmu menikahiku, kenapa kau tak bisa merelakan Nathan menyukai Jasmine, eh?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Hermy, itu berbeda!"

"Bagiku tidak!"

"Terserah kau sajalah!" lalu dia meninggalkanku dan masuk kedalam kamar, aku mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, 'April Mop'?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti bercanda"

"Well, benar, aku berbohong"

"Baguslah" lalu ia menarik selimutnya, "Selamat tid-"

"Tapi mereka sudah berpacaran!" selaku dan langsung menarik selimut.

"-ur, WHAT!"

"Benar, Drakkie~"

"Ini lelucon lagi, kan?"

"Sayangnya yang kali ini benar!"

Lalu Draco bangkit dari kasurnya, "JANGAN GANGGU ANAKMU, AYO TIDUR!"

"Oh, Hermy!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Gmn..?<br>Bagus gak..?  
>Entah knp tiba" dpt ide biki FF ini..<br>Ya kan blm sampe seminggu juga, jadi masih dapet momen April Mopnya.. XD  
>Reviewnya iia.. :D<p> 


End file.
